Luz de Luna
by BlackGSS
Summary: La luz de luna se dice, que a las almas en pena ayuda. [No Spoilers Danza de Dragones] Este relato participa en el reto #30 "Parejas no consolidadas" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].


**¡Buenas a todos! **

**Recientemente me uní al foro de Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, y ya tenía ganas de contribuir, así que, hice éste pequeño y recatado fic para la ocasión de nuestra pareja favorita (**o al menos la mía**)**

**Este relato participa en el reto #30 "Parejas no consolidadas" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].**

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, solo la idea, el resto es del fantástico libro Canción de Hielo y Fuego. [No Spoilers]

* * *

Cielo oscuro. Las estrellas y la luna daban toda la luz en el exterior que cualquier persona necesitaba para ver. Un pequeño mirador apartado de la muchedumbre. Caminaba a pasos lentos sin mirar a nada en especial, únicamente recordaba las palabras de su padre resonando en su cabeza tras su destitución en la Guardia Real… ¿Qué podría hacer si no acceder? ¿Qué…? Su mirada perdida cruzó por todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, sin fijarse en nada. Se encontraba derrotado. Ahora su vida había quedado sin sentido. Un lisiado sin honor. ¿Quién iba a querer a un lisiado? Aún siendo un Lannister...

Nadie lo entendía. Su amor no podía pertenecer a cualquiera. Él se casaría con quien amase. Nadie lo entendía. Cercei tampoco. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que debió de haber abierto los ojos también. Jamás se dio cuenta de su enfermiza ansia de poder. Desolado. ¿Ahora qué le quedaba? Un nombre que lo marcaba. Un apodo que lo degradaba. Un prestigio que lo deshonraba. Una familia que le repugnaba. Desembarco del rey ya no era su lugar, quizás lo mejor sería ir a Roca Casterly y cumplir con el trágico destino que sólo le quedaba por asumir.

El camino se abrió ante él siendo guiado por sus piernas cansadas a un ritmo autómata. Una silueta grande y corpulenta se hallaba apoyada sobre la valla, aparentemente con los brazos cruzados sobre ésta, mirando a través de él.

No pudo distinguir más que lo que el caballero que se alzaba frente a él le transmitía. Era un hombre enorme. De grandes brazos. Portaba una armadura adecuada a su cuerpo, terminada cerca de lo que sugería ser una cintura, donde quisiera que estuviese. Podía decir que llevaba el pelo corto, bien repeinado hacia atrás. Tenía un aire relajado y tranquilo, con la mirada alzada hacia la luna. ¿Sería un caballero de la luna? Había escuchado hablar sobre ellos de niño.

No se acercó. Lo contempló desde allí un instante. No sabía quién era, pero transmitía tal paz que se embriagó de la misma observándolo. Siguió en su sitio. Sin moverse. Sin inmutarse. Levantó la mirada hacia la luna. Era una enorme preciosidad blanca con destellos plateados ante sus ojos. Volvió su vista hacia el misterioso caballero.

Avanzó un paso. Dos. Tres. Él tendría que haberlo escuchado, sin embargo, parecía que nada perturbaría su serenidad. ¿Tan necio sería que no temería a quien pudiese acercarse por su espalda? Continuó avanzando ahora con pasos más firmes. Recordó su mano dorada. Quizás debió de haberse retirado. ¿Y si lo atacaba? Probablemente no podría defenderse, sin embargo, ésa tranquilidad le instó a proseguir hacia su lado.

Estuvo a punto de mirarlo. Tentado de hacerlo. Pero solo se colocó a su lado sin esperar encontrar un rostro determinado, su mera compañía desconocida le hacía entrar en un estado de tranquilidad que demasiado tiempo atrás había buscado.

Pudo notar perfectamente cómo sí que asustó al caballero con su presencia al notar el leve respingo que había dado, pero no se había movido, ninguno de los dos. No quería que hablase. No quería que le dijese quién era. No quería decirle quién era. No quería escuchar su voz. Solo que permaneciese su presencia. Por una noche. Acababa de encontrar la serenidad.

- No hable caballero.- Murmuró antes de que lo hiciese su acompañante misterioso.- Observemos la luna.

Las palabras parecieron pillar por sorpresa al hombre que tenía al lado ya que se relajó quitando la tensión que había impuesto al sentirlo junto a él y ahora levantaba la mirada como él hacia la luna.

Estuvo tentado de nuevo de voltear los ojos y mirarle, sería solo un segundo, podría saber si era una persona conocida, o un simple desconocido que lo tomaría por loco y no volvería a hablar de ello, o sería la comidilla de todo Desembarco del Rey. Sin embargo. No lo hizo. Tampoco sintió los ojos del hombre sobre él en ningún momento.

Ambos miraban a la luna. Tan mágica y expectante, que parecía que solo ellos dos estaban mirándola en aquel preciso momento. En aquel preciso instante del tiempo. Sus ojos verdes se maravillaron de nuevo. Una suave brisa meció su cabello con suavidad, casi podría decirse cariño. Cerró los párpados. Un segundo. El cuál valió para sin percatarse. Mirar hacia la otra persona. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, como si fueran tímidos, como si tuviese vergüenza.

Unos ojos tan azules que le hirieron, eran los culpables de tal serenidad y sosiego. Ahora lo miraban profundamente, tranquilos, sin ningún tipo de nervio, confundidos, pacíficos. Su mirada le dolió unos instantes. Brillaban bajo la tenue luz blanca de la luna, suaves y pulcros. Dejaban que ésas pequeñas chispas de luz danzasen alrededor de ellos. Entreabrió la boca. No supo si de sorpresa o si realmente quería decir algo. Solo la entreabrió mirando las dos grandes perlas que se alzaban frente a él imponentes, pero a la vez cercanas y tiernas, al igual que a su _portadora._

- ¿Está bien Ser?- Preguntó la mujer mirando algo confundida al Lannister.

- ¿Brienne?- Devolvió otra pregunta aún más confundido. ¿Ell…?

- ¿Quién si no iba a dejarle estar así por así a su lado?- Inquirió con una suave sonrisa, burlona. La cual borró al notar el porte de Jaime. Lo miró un instante. Sus ojos desprendían tristeza. Paz. E incluso ilusión. Pero un enorme sentimiento contradictorio parecía correr entre sus ojos colándose a través de su mirada hacia los suyos.

- Lo… Lo siento.- Parpadeó rápidamente el Lannister descendiendo gradualmente la mirada hasta volver a sus ojos. Ésta vez contenido.

¿Había sido Brienne…? ¿Por qué nunca había sentido ésa tranquilidad a su lado? La observó unos segundos más en lo que estaba mantenía silencio tras su disculpa. Jamás la había confundido de tal calibre con un hombre, quizás por eso, por no verla como lo que siempre se había reído, encontró ésa paz que siempre caracterizaba a la moza… ¿Podría brindarle un poco más aquella noche?

Pudo notar cómo la moza, desvió su mirada asintiendo suavemente y volvía a dirigir su mirada a la luna. No se le ocurrió ninguna comparación, ninguna burla. Bueno, realmente con un 'Ni con la belleza de la luna podrías tapar tu cara moza' hubiese bastado, pero probablemente, su atisbo de paz desaparecería en un instante, por lo que calló a su lado contemplándola mirar a la luna, imitando pronto su acción aún junto a ella.

- ¿Qué te preocupa Brienne de Tarth?- Preguntó el hombre mirándola de soslayo.

- El futuro.- Respondió simplemente la moza, picándole la curiosidad a su acompañante.- La luna está especialmente hermosa hoy… Y no sé cuándo podré volver a disfrutar de una luna llena tan plácidamente…- Añadió con algo de nostalgia, e incluso pudo percibir pena.

Sí, él sabía que aquella enorme y grandota mujer, tenía un gran hueco que rebosaba de ternura. Aunque no lo demostrase con espada en alto, sus grandes ojos podían trasmitir a veces mucho más que las palabras que ella se esforzaba por guardar o los sentimientos que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Relajó sus labios un segundo para tensarlos de nuevo, creando una delgada línea.

- Tienes razón.- Habló dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada a la moza y después la desvió hacia la luna, notando sus pupilas azules sobre él, probablemente sorprendida.- Yo tampoco sé cuándo será la próxima vez que puedas hacerlo.- No le dio palabras de aliento, simplemente dijo lo que de verdad pensó.- Deberías de disfrutar de ella.- Que en mucho tiempo no volvería a ver una, ni volverían a verla si esto continuaba así.

- ¿Y qué te preocupa a ti Jaime Lannister?- Copió su formalismo anterior mirándolo ahora con curiosidad, era la primera vez que lo veía aquí a altas horas de la noche, buscando probablemente un refugio aislado, como solía hacer ella noche sí, noche también.

Ante sus ojos. El hombre se llevó su mano buena hacia su hombro contrario, desabrochando con cuidado su armadura, con la misma y algo de maestría, consiguió quitarse el otro broche del hombro contrario. Brienne lo miraba confundida y atónita, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ante tal mirada, el Matareyes consiguió quitarse con pesadez aquel pesado objeto y lo arrojó por el precipicio que se extendía bajo aquel mirador. Sin más. Lo observó unos segundos antes de hablar y luego miró a la moza, buscando lo que encontró, desconcierto.

- Ya no soy Guardia Real.- Habló en un suave murmuro, seco, áspero, quedado. Doloroso.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Ahogó un ligero gemido de sorpresa, pero su tono salió con la misma emoción.

- Mi padre no me cree lo suficiente bueno ahora como para servir al Rey.- La misma voz. Más dura. Más intensa. Pero igual de dolorosa.- Me tratan de la misma forma que a Tyrion.- Ésta vez la mujer pudo captar el desprecio con que sus palabras hablaron, desprecio que iba directo hacia su padre, y algo le decía que no era hacia el único por lo que acababa de decir.

Silencio. No supo qué decir. Qué responderle. No era cierto, él era lo suficientemente bueno o mejor como para servir al Rey, pero no mejoraría nada decírselo, tampoco le creería.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Piensas rendirte…?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada. Sí, Brienne de Tarth, la mujer más terca y cabezota que había conocido sin duda. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- No puedo hacer nada moza.- Volvió a usar su pequeño mote que le impuso hacía ya tanto tiempo.- Mi padre quiere que me case, que regrese a Roca Casterly para ser su Señor.

- ¿Piensas hacer de nuevo lo que tu padre quiera que hagas?- Inquirió de nuevo la rubia.

- Pero qué terca eres.- Dejó escapar una ligera carcajada. Amarga.- Ya no soy Guardia Real, ya no tengo un lugar en Desembarco del rey.- Sus ojos ascendieron hacia la luna buscando alguna escapatoria, pero no la encontró.- Quizás sea mejor que me marche.

- No soy terca Ser, lucho por lo que creo.- Fue lo único que respondió mirando aún a Jaime. ¿Se marchaba? Algo se oprimió dentro de ella pero no hizo mayor importancia a ello. Pero aquello se continuó extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Apretó la mandíbula y en un gran esfuerzo desvió sus ojos también hacia la luna, ahora estaba inmensa sobre ellos, como si su mirada estuviese parada en ambos.

- Yo ya me he cansado de luchar.- Susurró el Matareyes cansado de todo aquello, le robaban la vitalidad aquellos chupasangres con apellido Lannister. Le hizo ligeramente gracia aquel pensamiento, ya sabía lo que muchos de sus enemigos y enemistados sentían por su padre, y por su hermana.

- Eres el Matareyes.- Le recordó con una pizca de diversión.- Siempre tendrás que luchar por ganarte tu nombre, Jaime.

Parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido por sus palabras, muy sorprendido. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, aunque sinceramente, pensaba llegar a la Roca como Señor, sin importarle cómo lo llamase su pueblo. Pero la moza terca, volvía a tener razón. Siempre tendría que luchar por ganarse de nuevo su propio nombre, y dejar de ser el Matareyes.

- Así como lo hice con vos.- Sonrió a medio hacer mirando hacia la moza, que ahora con los ojos entrecerrados dejó escapar otra pequeña risa suave entre sus gruesos pero tersos labios, Jaime no tenía remedio.

Exhaló por la nariz suavemente, dejando escapar el aire a su antojo. Ahora la intranquila probablemente era ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer si se marchaba? Ella sí que no pintaba nada en Desembarco del Rey, tendría que marcharse también.

- ¿Cuándo tenéis pensado partir?- Preguntó la moza después de un silencio que disfrutaron.

- Aún no lo sé.- Admitió algo perdido con lo que iba a hacer realmente.- Tres, cuatro días a lo sumo.- Pensó rápidamente recordando las palabras de su padre, maldito padre.- Antes tengo que encontrar algo.- Dijo en un tono más calmado.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Frunció el ceño la mujer con curiosidad.

- Tengo que encontrar una mujer.- Apretó aún más los labios, algo enfadado, y resentido. Sin duda, ella solo pudo sorprenderse por su reacción, aunque no por la noticia, era evidente.

- ¿Y eso le desagrada Ser?- Se lo tomó más bien como guasa hacia el hombre.

- Soy hombre de una sola mujer.- Se defendió algo irritado por su broma. Vale, se la había devuelto como tantas otras, pero era cierto, no era algo de lo que burlarse, no como ella.

La moza se impresionó ante su respuesta. Jamás lo hubo pensado. Lo tomó por un mujeriego, que incluso yació con su hermana, a la que hasta hacía relativamente poco parecía amar, y ahora odiar. La verdad era que nunca había profundizado en ése tema con el Lannister. Sin duda alguna, ella no tenía nada de lo que hablar y le incomodaba por ello en cierto modo.

- ¿No lo esperabas moza?- Ésta vez se permitió relajarse y soltar una burda risilla.

- Sinceramente, no.- Respondió con total franqueza, en ningún momento lo esperó.- ¿Cómo seleccionarás a tu mujer entonces? ¿Te casarás con la primera que te ordene tu padre?

Aquello lo dejó pensativo. Eso sí que no lo había pensado. No había hecho más que quejarse y quejarse acerca, pero eso de la mujer… ¿Qué requisitos tendría que tener? En eso si que no obedecería a su padre. Lo que le faltaba desde luego.

¿Cómo quería la mujer que tuviese a su lado? Miró hacia el frente pensativo, y después desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Brienne para responderle. Unos zafiros de nuevo, lo miraban a la espera de que sus labios pronunciasen una respuesta. Parpadeó rápidamente al encontrarse la respuesta frente a él. Era imbécil. Era totalmente imbécil. Y aquellos ojos… Por el cielo. ¿Quién lo había hechizado de aquella forma para caer rendido ante la gran Brienne de Tarth? Sin duda, una burda patraña del destino le hizo reírse de ella durante tanto tiempo, para acabar descubriendo la belleza que realmente escondía dentro de aquella armadura –y no solo a su personalidad y carácter se refería con ello-.

- Simple.- Respondió alzando las cejas y descendiendo la mirada lentamente, bueno, no era muy difícil.- Quedas seleccionada moza.- Añadió ante la expectante Brienne que ahora lo miraba con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas, retrocedió un poco la cabeza alzando aún más las cejas. Sin duda un gesto que Jaime podría recordarle en años de lo divertido que parecía desde allí.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? Espera, ¿has estado bebiendo?- Dudó la mujer de si todo aquello era una simple treta para verle la cara de susto que se le había quedado.

- ¿Para qué ser sincero si luego nunca me crees moza?- Se sentía algo ofuscado, siempre, o al menos casi siempre, era sincero con ella fuera de sus bromas absurdas e hirientes, pero también siempre, o al menos casi siempre, no le creía nada de sus palabras.- Así podrías ver pacíficamente la luna llena y yo dejaría de lado a mi padre.- La excusa más idiota que se le ocurrió en aquel momento

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Jaime?- Se alteró ligeramente al escuchar tales palabras, ¿no se estaba burlando de ella? Entonces, ¿qué propósito buscaba conseguir?- ¿Cómo voy a ser la seleccionada?- La simple palabra le provocaba pudor decirla al referirse hacia él.- Si quiera te…

- Eh, moza.- La detuvo antes de que continuase. Resopló desviando la mirada algo incómodo. No se había esperado aquello, bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, sí, no había sido una buena excusa.- He dicho que tú eres la que quiero como esposa.- Volvió a repetir ahora con todas las letras dejando caer un ligero suspiro al final, no era una excusa para librarse de su padre, y ella lo sabía, no hacía falta aclarase aquello.

- Jaime, ya está bien con el chiste.- Le advirtió dura ante sus palabras, ¿no había tenido suficiente broma ya? Notaba su corazón acelerado dentro de su pecho.

- Bien, te besaré entonces.- Habló mirándola fijamente, despreocupado, Brienne sin embargo se quedó atónita, ¿que iba a hacer qué?

El Lannister se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia. Imponente. Sin duda tampoco sabía en qué momento las mujeres imponentes hicieron mella en él, o al menos ocurrió con ella desde que la conoció realmente. De no ser por la luna, podría haber notado fácilmente el rubor que la mujer pintaba en sus mejillas sin haberlo podido evitar. Media cara iluminada por la luz de la luna miraba directamente a la suya. Esmeralda y zafiro se encontraron en un segundo, en el que un pequeño torrente de flujo energético se estableció entre ambos.

No sabía cómo responder. Su mente seguía diciéndole que era un truco, que aquello era una idiotez. Pero sin embargo, en lo más profundo de ella, quería hacerlo. No sentía ésa pasión fogosa que se enciende cuando dos amantes se encuentran furtivos. Aquello era mucho más suave, placentero, tranquilo. Casi vio sonreír al hombre cuando se posicionó unos centímetros frente a sus labios. Aún así, mantuvo la mirada firme, sincera, sin vacilar en ningún instante.

Desde allí podía observarla, cada peca que se hallaba en zonas de su cara. Analizarla bajo su consentimiento. Su respiración abrupta se filtraba por los poros de su rostro, erizándole la nuca sin previo aviso. Tomó aire mirándola aún, en ningún momento dejó de mirarla directamente.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para dar un ligero toque con su nariz en la suya, haciendo que el rostro de la mujer despertase y retirase el mismo hombre el rostro un centímetro, volvió a acercarse a ésta. La besó. Simplemente dejó unir sus labios con los de la mujer rubia que tenía frente a él. Un cosquilleo emergió por todo su cuerpo. Impresionado, ascendió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la que iba a ser su futura esposa, una poco común. Acarició su mejilla mientras el profundizó el beso. Dejándole notar que no se separaría de él. Extrañamente completo. Se sentía extrañamente completo. Un raro sentimiento se apoderaba de él a medida que el beso continuó, que los brazos de Brienne cobraron vida y se posaron tímidamente sobre su pecho. Respiró agitadamente frente a sus labios, dejando un hueco para que pudiesen tomar aire, nunca pensó que podría sentirse de aquella forma. Y la miró tras el beso, algo temeroso por lo que acababa de sentir.

Solo veía a Brienne.

- ¿Querrás ser mi esposa y la señora de Roca Casterly, moza?- Preguntó el Lannister apartándole un mechón alborotado de su frente, tenía la cara como un tomate, cosa que le hacía gracia en la gran guerrera que era.

- No pienso ser una esposa de bordar y obediente a su marido.- Advirtió la mujer a Jaime alzando una ceja mientras fruncía la otra, tiernamente divertida.

- Ya tenía por seguro que eso no sería así.- No pudo evitar reírse sinceramente al escuchar sus palabras, desde luego, ya lo tenía claro.

La sala de la mano yacía completamente vacía, solo la enorme mesa de aspecto presidencial se hallaba en el centro, con Jaime sentado en uno de los lados, aparentemente relajado y paciente.

- ¿Querías verme?- Preguntó Jaime mientras se levantaba. Su padre penetró en la sala y ya caminaba hacia su asiento, presidiendo siempre la mesa que tal cargo le había dado.

- En efecto.- Asintió sentándose debidamente, indicándole a su hijo que lo hiciese también.- ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?- Fue directamente al grano, sin cavilar. Como su padre era.

- Lo he estado pensando.- Murmuró sin mirarlo directamente.- Acepto ir a Roca Casterly.- Ésta vez lo miró directamente, pudo ver la satisfacción personificada.

- Bien, hijo.- Medio sonrió viendo que todo iba viento en popa.- Tu boda será dentro de cuatro días, en cinco irás a tu nuevo hogar.- Anunció tomando un par de papeles, los ojeaba y volvía a dejarlos en su sitio para tomar otros.

- No padre.- Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, creando el desconcierto en su padre.- Me casaré en 30 días.

- ¿Cómo dices? Ya concerté tu boda con una hija de una importante familia dentro de 4 días, deb…- No pudo terminar.

- Si quieres descendencia que lleve tu apellido, deberá de ser así. En 30 días.- Sostuvo enfrentando la mirada de su padre, el cuál parecía estar a punto de explotar.

- Está bien.- Cedió entre dientes, todo fuese por su apellido.- Hablaré con su padre, creo que no habrá ningún prob…

- Padre.- Lo detuvo de nuevo.- Creo que no lo entiende. No me voy a casar con ésa muchacha. Es con otra mujer con la que me desposaré en 30 días.- Aclaró sin vacilar, su padre lo miraba expectante y atónito.

- De ninguna manera. Te casarás con quien yo diga, no pienso dejar que ensucies mi apellido con cualquier mozuela que se te haya cruzado por el camino.- Se negó levantándose del asiento con fuerza.

- No es ninguna mozuela.- Interiormente estuvo a punto de estallar en risas, probablemente Brienne le hubiera asestado un puñetazo a su padre si se atrevía a llamarla mozuela delante suya, que a todo aquello, ¿lo habría escuchado?- Es de una importante familia.- Aseguró levantándose de su silla con delicadeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.- Es Brienne de Tarth.- Abrió la susodicha lentamente.

- ¡¿Cómo?! No te casarás con semejante… mujer.- Su voz de repugnancia hizo que Jaime se detuviese en el marco de la puerta, frente a Brienne. La mujer, lo tomó del brazo instándole a salir, a no responder a su padre, pero ahora sería su esposa, como se le ocurriese a alguien volver a hablar así de ella en su presencia…

- Me casaré con quien me plazca, padre.- Se volteó inevitablemente hacia él, enfrentándolo sin ningún miedo.- Y lo haré por amor y feliz, no por un apellido que me entristezca la vida.- Concluyó cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin esperar ni querer respuesta alguna, la moza le miraba entre orgullosa de él y avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

- Próxima parada Tarth.- Habló Jaime acercándose a la mujer. Tenía que ir a pedirle su mano a su padre, como era obligación.

- En esta ocasión seré yo la que hable.- Comentó con cierta guasa ante la conversación que le había permitido escuchar, lo que le faltaba era a su padre peleando con Jaime, que sin duda, no sería complicado.

- Ay, pero si nos llevaríamos muy bien.- Dejó escapar otra pequeña sonrisilla pilla que Brienne cortó alzando una ceja.- Bueno, está bien, te dejaré hablar a ti.- Le concedió dejando caer sus manos sobre su cintura. Llevaba un pantalón caoba, junto a una chaqueta que se cernía abrochada hasta un ligero cuello que se cernía sobre el suyo mismo. Un par de doncellas seguidas de un caballero observaron la escena cortando su festejo.

- Jaime…- Susurró la mujer haciendo ademán de separarse, encendiendo sus mejillas.

- Eh, ¿pero qué haces?- Inquirió el hombre acercándola aún más a su pecho para besarla de lleno. Una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó al fondo, donde los habían observado. Los colores de la moza aumentaron cuando dejó el Lannister otro beso sobre ella y la tomó de la mano para proseguir andando, ésta vez Brienne entrelazó sus dedos con determinación, la felicidad la tenía completamente embriagada.

- Bueno, ya todo Desembarco del Rey sabe de nuestro compromiso.- Comentó Jaime en su habitación junto a Brienne, la cual esperaba pacientemente a que su futuro marido se diese prisa en terminar de recoger todo, estaban fuera esperándolos para marchar.

- Como para no saberlo…- Se quejó suavemente ante sus muestras de afecto donde quisiese que se le antojaban, realmente las recibía gustosamente.

- Mi padre no asistirá a la boda.- Murmuró mirando directamente a Brienne, la cual se sintió algo culpable de aquel hecho, a todo hijo le gustaría que sus padres estuviesen en su boda, en un día tan feliz como lo que se pregonaba en tal señalado día.- Tampoco asistirá Cercei.- Añadió casi en evidencia con una corta risotada, Brienne ya sabía la disputa que habían tenido por su matrimonio.-Así que, podríamos casarnos en Tarth si gustas.- Le propuso tomando sus manos cambiando su semblante. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la mujer al escuchar ésas palabras, sin duda la emoción no podía contenerse, tampoco el amor que se destilaban mutuamente.

- Me encantaría.- Asintió pintando sus mejillas, por primera vez, se armó de valor para acercarse a Jaime y dejar que sus labios dijesen el resto, notando cómo ambas sonrisas se encontraron dentro de aquel beso, moviendo sus bocas en suaves movimientos que había adquirido con práctica desde hacía 3 días, guiada por un paciente Jaime, aprendía rápido.

No le importaba dónde estuviesen. La realidad era cierta. Ya no tenía un lugar en Desembarco del Rey, ni tampoco en ningún otro lugar. _Porque ella no era un lugar, y sin ella… No podría llamarse hogar a ningún paraje._

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció éste pequeño fic? ^^**

**Espero que os gustase ya que lo escribí de rápido en una noche con una idea haha.**

**¡Os espero en las reviews para que me dejéis vuestra opinión!**

**Un saludo, ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
